


War

by tokyo10



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Sort Of, based off a fanart, originally posted on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: Kanda arrives at an empty house. Perfect... Or it is until Allen comes home





	War

Kanda walked into the apartment he shared with two of his friends. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was relax on the couch watching a movie or something. Looking at the clock on the microwave, he realized he had just about two and a half hours until any of his roommates came home, great. Stepping into his room, Kanda pulled out a black pair of ripped jeans and a black T-shirt, quickly changing he then exited his room and headed to the kitchen, grabbed a can of coke. Settling on the couch the raven haired individual did not see the T.V remote so he spent the next 20 minutes looking for the thing, only to find it under a couch cushion. Typical.

Sitting back down -just a little irritated- and flicked through his Netflix account until he seen something that sounded decent.The movie was just getting good when Kanda heard the door unlock and swing open with a bang.

“Anyone home?” Called the unmistakable voice of Allen Walker, the white haired boy stepped out of the hallway and into the raven haired man’s view.

“Any louder Beansprout and you’ll wake the dead,” Kanda growled.

“As if that would happen, your glare alone would keep them dead. Oh and is your brain so small that you can’t remember the name _ Allen _ , BaKanda?”

The one on the couch just uttered a ‘che’ and went back to watching his movie. Next thing he knew the Beansprout was vaulting over the back of the couch, plopping down beside him and stealing the remote. A big bag of Doritos in hand.

A vein popped on Kanda’s cheek as he snatched the thing back. “Do that again Beansprout and I’ll shave your head and sell the hair.” He threatened.

“Black would sell better.” Allen retorted through a mouthful of chips and once again stealing the remote, but it didn’t get far as Kanda’s hand shot out and grabbed the other end, pulling it back towards him but Allen pulled it the other direction, thus starting a one armed tug-a-war over the T.V. remote. Allen’s silver eyes narrowed into a glare, smirking evilly he pulled the object, making it so Kanda’s arm was stretched out in front of him and bit down. Hard. Allen snickered.

Out of pure shock, the abused appendage shot back into Kanda’s other hand. Kanda stared at the bite marks for a singular disbelieving second before he launched himself at the white haired boy, with a growl. Allen let out a squawk as Kanda’s body smashed into his, making them fall to the floor. The coffee table skid a couple of inches and the half finished coke fell over and started dribbling its meager contents all over the glass surface. Scattered chips crunched under the weight of them as Kanda and Allen wrestled. 

Gaining victory, Kanda sat on Allen and smacked the desired item out of the gloved hand, then he got off and crawled his way over to the remote. He didn’t make it though as Allen grasped both his ankles, yanked him backward and straddled his back with a victorious shout. Thinking he got the upper hand.

Without warning the long-haired boy heaved himself onto his hands and knees making Allen loose balance. Desperate to stay on his human horse, Allen hooked his legs around Kanda’s waist and threw his weight to the side, toppling them over. 

With one arm in the air and the other reaching for the remote, Kanda tried pushing himself closer with his foot, stretching his other arm over his head but Allen grabbed his arm. Kanda, fed up with how persistent the stupid Beansprout was, Kanda threw a dirty glare over his shoulder which Allen returned, just as dirty.

A bright white flash broke them out of their glaring match. Blinking the spots from their eyes, Kanda and Allen found the source to be one Lenalee and their faces paled. Her overly polite (Fake) smile meant this picture would be going onto all kinds of social media sites just for their embarrassment. Lenalee was going to enjoy this.

One thing and one thing only ran through Allen and Kanda’s minds. 

_ “Oh. Shit’ _

**Author's Note:**

> So~~~ I posted this on FF.net like ages ago and I thought hey, I should edit this a little and post it here! Here is the link to the picture it is loosely based off of and I hope y'all enjoyed. [Link text](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/48/d9/d448d96f9195439e2929a1afe9326538.jpg)


End file.
